Fool
by Syrus1
Summary: Slash (HPSS)Quote:"The older wizard pulled back, Lips Barely touching Harry’s. “Stop…Stop crying..” "


Harry stood like he always had, with a smile on his face and wind blowing though his hair. He liked being alone. Because it's what he had always known. He loved his friends, but alone time was what he liked best. Plenty of time to relax, and think. Think about the past.  
  
Harry looked down on the ground as he walked slowly towards the grounds of Hogwarts. He shouldn't be going, he shouldn't, but he could no longer stop himself. He had to look one last time.  
  
October 30th  
  
Harry looked around the great hall. For nearly being a holiday, it wasn't very cheerful. What was he saying though, a war in less then 24 hours, and having barely an army to defend them selves.  
  
An army. What a joke.  
  
More like a school of kids and few tired wizards. Dumbledore must be very sure in Harry's Powers. Or he was just tired of trying else.  
  
Ron and Hermione sat on his right speaking quietly to one another, and once in while he could See Ron reach out and squeeze her hand. There was never enough time it seemed.  
  
Ron , Ron Bloody Weasley had found himself something worth holding on too . But for Harry, there was never time. Not even a moment for him. Only when he slept did he ever have time to himself. He was always either training, or taking extra potion classes, and charm's classes.  
  
It didn't really seem fair to Harry. But nothing ever did.  
  
"Harry, would you pass the pumpkin juice?" Hermione whispered. Harry nodded and passed it on to her. He hadn't spoken very much, for a long while. There really was no reason too. After Re.Lupin died, He didn't speak. He'd kill Pettigrew for taking Lupin's Life, He'd kill him in a heart beat.  
  
But sadly, He died at Voldermorts hands not long after Remus. Bastard.  
  
Ron looked over at him a put a warm hand on his shoulder. Harry pushed out the best smile he could. Ron patted him a few times and sighed. " Well mate, we're..We're going to go to the common room. Care to join us?" He asked Harry Hopefully.  
  
Harry couldn't. He couldn't stand a moment sitting there with them . He shook his head and smiled sadly.  
  
"Alright, see you then. " said Ron smiling. Hermione leaned over and kissed his cheek before walking hand in hand with Ron out the Great hall. It was a sad last picture of them. Together, happy , without him. But one he had to see.  
  
Harry closed his eyes for a moment and almost could picture the old trio, Happy, doing right, but now, the trio was cut short. Harry didn't have much happiness left in him. Besides the fact that he'd be happy the moment Voldermort and he died.  
  
Harry opened his eyes slowly and turned his head to look up at the Teacher's table. Dumbledore and McGonagall were chatting quietly. Professor Sport and Flitwick looked tired beyond all belief, but at the near end was Snape, looking as he had the first day Harry laid eyes on him.  
  
He almost looked bored in Harry's eyes. Chewing lazily, eyes always starring straight a head. Once in a while Trelawney would say something to him and he would nod and turn to say something. Snape made Harry feel eleven again.  
  
He made is seem as though nothing had changed and that there wasn't a war tomorrow. Snape made things normal and okay again.  
  
Harry's eyes watched Snape for quite some time.  
  
If anyone had been watching, He was sure they would think he fancied him. Which wasn't far from the truth. Something deeper then admiration ran though his veins when he looked at Snape. Hope . Maybe. He wasn't sure. He only knew, that Snape made things seem okay. Harry liked things seeming okay, he liked not thinking about the fact he might die tomorrow. He might just have to stare at Snape until everyone else leaves the Great hall. But sadly Snape ad finished his dinner, and nodded politely to the rest of the teachers and walked out by the slytherin table.  
  
Harry's eyes followed him all the while ; as Snape left the great hall , his eyes met Harry's .  
  
They were Black. God were they black. So black and deep that if he didn't turn away he was sure he would drown. But to die happy. God, Snape made him feel fucked up.  
  
Then , As though Harry intended to follow his Potions master, he got up and left too.  
  
Snape walked slowly through the empty corridors , making it easy for Harry to follow. His walk was surprisingly graceful , every step he took was silent.  
  
So Harry had to make sure he was silent as well.  
  
Snape continued to walk down the corridor stopping once in while to look around at the pictured filled walls.  
  
Harry watched him curiously. Wondering what he was doing.  
  
But then He felt his nose tingle. 'Oh no' his brain thought. And just like that he squeezed. And loud too. Snape turned around and looked at Potter with Pure hatred.  
  
"Well, Well, Mr. Potter, Following me are you?" He asked coldness flowing off every syllable. " No sir." Harry replied standing up straight.  
  
"No? Then where were you going Potter? To the Dungeons?" He asked the younger wizard all knowingly. Damn. Snape had him right where he wanted him. "I .I dunno Sir." He whispered.  
  
"I'm Not surprised Potter, Like Father like Son. Your Father Never knew where he was going either. That's why he never amounted to anything." Snape spat.  
  
"My Dad wasn't a great man, but at least he knew what was right in the end." Harry told Snape through clenched teeth.  
  
"In the end. " Snape snorted. "IN THE END IT WAS TOO LATE!" Snape sneered voice echoing through out the halls. "Because your father and his fool hardy friends never stopped the dark lord, He left it in your hands. Blame your father for your fate."  
  
"IT WASN'T HIS FAULT!" Harry screamed. It was his turn to be angrily. "I will not be spoken to like that Potter." Snape said coolly. " Y-you think that just because my father my shitty to you, that you can be a bastard to me! I never did anything! Stop blaming his faults on me!" Harry shouted cursing himself for his stutter.  
  
Snape turned with his back to Potter and hissed ,"Deal with it Potter."  
  
Harry snapped , He couldn't, and he WOULDN'T take that from Snape. Harry ran him and turned him around. "You can't even face me like a man. " Harry spat face nearly an inch from Snape's.  
  
"Because you are a boy. " He whispered back. Harry growled a shoved Snape hard against the cold stone wall. He thought he heard Snape gasp. "I'm 18 years old and will kill Voldermort . I am no Boy. " He hissed hand closing around Snapes throat.  
  
"Good-luck to you then Potter." Snape said sarcastically trying to push the younger man off him. But Harry once again slammed Snape against the wall.  
  
"You think you're big and bad, but you are nothing but a .." Damnit, nice one Harry. You can't even think of a word to call him. Snape smirked evilly.  
  
"Cat's got your tongue Potter?" Snape sneered lips turned upright. "FUCK YOU!" Harry hissed.  
  
It was Snape's turn to be angry. He slammed Harry onto the floor and straddle him. "Oh Mr. Potter , What a mistake you have made." Snape hissed. " I could kill you right now if I wanted to , did you know that Potter? I have about, 12 good ways to kill you right now. " He whispered.  
  
Harry felt his hands being put above his head.  
  
He hated Snape. He hated being a coward. He hated being tortured..he hated everything!  
  
All the anger Harry had ever felt was all expressed in one emotion. Crying. Right there, Under Snape's Cold , evil Gaze.  
  
The first tear ran down his cheek and he turned his gaze away from Snape. Cheek hitting the cold stone floor. He could see Snape out of the corner of his eye. He looked confused. Taken back even. More salty tears fell down his cheeks. Harder to stop then the one's before it.  
  
"Potter ,stop it. " Snape commanded. "Stop this at once!" He hissed. Harry closed his eyes and held in his sob. His body shook with the control of trying doing so.  
  
Everything he had ever tried to forget about, everyone he had ever lost came back to Harry. Haunting him. Snape took Harry by the shoulders still straddling his hips a shook him.  
  
"Potter, Stop crying. " He hissed . "Stop." He whispered turning Harry's head towards him. Harry's vision was clouded with new coming tears. Snape lifted one long pale finger to Harry's cheek to push away a tear. Another sob formed From Harry's throat. This time he let the small noise escape.  
  
Snape looked liked he wanted to run away. Like he wanted to die right there and then. Harry just closed his eyes. More tears spilling down his wet face. ".Stop." Snape whispered.  
  
Harry Gasped when he opened his eyes to see Snape so close. He needed..He needed.Harry took his hand out of Snape's Hold and bought it to his neck, Pulling Snape down into a familiar Kiss.  
  
Though Snape's features were Hard , and cold, his Lips were incredibly soft. Harry's Sobs didn't subside, but became greater, and he couldn't stop shaking. He couldn't. Snape's Hand rested against Harry's Cheek, One thumb stroking the side of his face.  
  
The older wizard pulled back, Lips Barely touching Harry's. "Stop.Stop crying.." He begged Lips moving over Harry's Chin and neck. Harry moaned though his sobs and Snape's head snapped up and looked into Harry's Eyes. "Be strong Potter." He whispered.  
  
"I c-can't.." Harry sobbed. "Yes.You.Can. You must." Snape whispered claiming his lips once more. Snape's tongue darted into Harry's willing mouth.  
  
Harry was melting. Why hadn't they done this every time they fought . Harry's Tears faded with each new kiss. And somehow he was standing. And no longer kissing Snape. But with his head resting on his shoulder.  
  
Tomorrow seemed so far away. But it truth, it was only a few hours.  
  
Dumbledore's Troops marched into war early Halloween morning. Right here. Right on Hogwarts grounds, the world's fate would be decided.  
  
Millions, upon million of masked , black robed Soldiers stood behind Riddle. When only a mere thousand behind Harry. Snape stood in the front Near Voldermort. It was his duty to protect the dark lord. But under the black robes he wore , Harry Saw, the Silver that he wore. Snape would help them.  
  
He was no trader.  
  
Riddle Stepped forward removing his mask. The snake looking man was no more. He was now the handsome looking man by the name of Tom Riddle. His lips curve a smile as he and Harry approached one another.  
  
"This is the best the wizarding world can give me? A mere Boy and a few thousand wizards? " Riddle laughed whole heartedly. Harry stood only feet from him, and even then he felt the Power Riddle had.  
  
How..How could her defeat him? How?  
  
Riddle Stepped closer to Harry and pulled out, not a wand, But a sword . Harry Starred. Harry had the sword of Godric on his back. What did Riddle Have?  
  
"Do you know what this is Potter?" Voldermort asked him. Harry starred blankly at the Sword Voldermort held out in front of him, He turned it over and Harry examined it.  
  
The sword had a small snake on the handle , surrounded by green jewels. Harry knew it was."..The Sword of Salazar Slytherin. " Riddle whispered.  
  
"It seems that Salazar wished to be even with his foes.makes sense does it not?" Riddle smirked. Harry closed his eyes briefly.  
  
Riddle raised the sword high. "TODAY POTTER DIES, AND A NEW RULING BEGINS!"  
  
Harry raised his sword as well. "Try again." he hissed and it began.  
  
The death eaters ran towards the others, and Harry's sword met the dark lord's with a Metal clank.  
  
Over and over the swords met. Voldermort turned , Harry turned. Voldermort fell Harry attacked and vise versa. Though spells were being thrown around them , Harry and Voldermort knew only the swords in their hands.  
  
Harry understood.  
  
They could not kill each other with Magic, but they the old fashioned way. And it was the only way.  
  
Harry thought he was winning , he thought he had a chance, but that was before death eater Attacked Harry from behind. Grabbing him by the armpit, arms wrapping around his shoulders.  
  
Voldermort had him. He was going to die.  
  
He saw the sword sparkle in the sun , he saw the blade swooshing down at him in slow motion . But he did not see Snape jump in front of the blade. But his heart felt it.  
  
"SNAPE!" Voldermort roared. " YOU BETRAY ME!" He hissed at the now dieing man. Harry kicked backward hitting the death eater holding him in the groin.  
  
He saw it. Snape on his knees before Voldermort who held him by his hair.  
  
"LET HIM GO!" Harry shouted .  
  
Voldermort let Snape fall and Harry, As quick as lighting, swung his newly found sword right into the Dark lord's stomach.  
  
He heard Million's Scream in pain , as Voldermort died. Their Dark mark's burned through their arms, as Riddle's slow death took him.  
  
Harry thought he was going blind . The pure pain of it all. His forehead on fire, burning into his head. Blood pounding in every vessel, and then..the screaming stopped. The burning faded and disappeared. The ground was silent.  
  
Harry cracked open his eyes and looked over at Voldermort who lay dead. And right by him, Snape.breathing in and out slowly. "Snape." Harry whispered crawling over to him. "Snape!" He said turning him over.  
  
Voldermorts Sword still sticking out of his body. Harry reached his hand to pull it out. "No." Snape hissed. " Leave it.I'm going to die." Snape sneered in oblivious pain.  
  
"No,.we can take you back to the school and." But Snape's hand closed roughly over Harry's. " Stop Potter. "He hissed.  
  
Harry's memory came floating back to him. That's how he and Snape had started. 'Stop'. And this time, he didn't think he could either.  
  
"No, you can and will live, I won't let you die!" Harry whisper . " Get away from me Potter. " Snape hissed. "No! " Harry hissed. "You love me! I know you do."  
  
Snape's free hand came around Harry's neck and pulled him into a rough kiss. Harry moaned and Snape pushed him away. "Love,/. you're a Fool Potter. " Snape whispered a smirk on his face.  
  
Then the headmaster was at his side. "Severus my boy.what can I do?" He asked the younger wizard. " Get Potter out of here." Snape whispered. " As you wish Severus." Albus whispered.  
  
"NO! HE WON'T DIE!" Harry Screamed as Dumbledore pulled him away from the ex-death eater.  
  
"Harry leave he ."  
  
"NO! HOW COULD YOU SNAPE! YOU BASTARD! YOU WON'T DIE! I'LL SAVE YOU!" Harry told him.  
  
"Harry.come on my boy." Dumbledore whispered dragging him along  
  
In the distance Harry saw Snape's Hand fall, and watch the sword fall side ways. He was dead.  
  
Here it was. Just one last look. Harry crouched down and looked at the large plaque in the ground. On it said names of those who died. On there was Severus Snape.  
  
The plaque stretched as a path from the front of the school, all the way to the very back where the old quidditch shed used to be. Filled with Names of people who died in the war.  
  
Here Traced Snape's name on the plaque and smiled. Love. Harry snorted. Snape was right. A true fool he was. 


End file.
